Desperate
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A songfic to "Desperate" by David Archuleta Krad/Dark


Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or David Archuleta. And, it's been a while since I watched the final episode of DN Angel, so, forgive me, but I'm kinda gonna write the fight differently because I don't remember all of it.

Sorry this is so short, this is all I could think of for it.

…

Dark and Krad flew towards each other at speeds that the press could not see. Dark pulled a feather off of one of his black wings and threw it at Krad, who dodged as fast as he could.

Krad smirked and flew towards Dark again, connecting his elbow with Dark's stomach, sending the fallen angel flying. Dark flipped backwards as Krad tried attacking again, dodging him effectively.

…

Desperate, desperate

_You're reaching out_

_And no one hears you cry_

_You're freaking out again_

…

Dark kicked Krad on his lower back, sending him flying through a window and into a nearby museum. He followed the white angel through the broken window, looking around the room when he didn't see Krad.

"Krad! Show yourself!" Dark found himself flying through another window – back outside – when he finished talking. He turned and faced Krad, floating not ten feet in front of him.

"What's wrong, Dark? This isn't very entertaining." Krad smirked again and plucked a feather off of one of his white wings.

Dark growled and plucked another feather off of a wing. The two angels threw the feathers at each other. They collided as Dark and Krad followed the feathers to continue their fight. A tower of white and black feathers circled around them as they fought. Dark wasn't giving the fight his all; he was trying to prevent too much injury to Daisuke.

The tower of feathers began to disappear and Krad grabbed Dark's arm, throwing him back through the same window as earlier, and back into the museum.

…

'Cause all your fears

_Remind you another dream has come undone_

_You feel so small and lost like you're the only one_

_You wanna scream 'cause you're_

_Desperate_

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay their hands on your soul tonight_

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

That someday you're gonna see the light

…

Krad flew in quickly, preventing Dark from trying any sneak attack. Dark fell to the ground hard as Krad dropkicked him on the top of his head. He quickly stood up again and tried attacking. All of his attacks were either evaded or blocked though.

_I know Daisuke told me that he would be fine, but…I can't be for sure._ Dark thought as he hit another stonewall.

"Come now, Dark. Give this everything you've got." Krad taunted.

…

_You're in the dark_

_There's no one left to call_

_And sleep's your only friend_

_But even sleep_

_Can't hide you from all those tears_

…

Dark pushed off of the wall and flew towards Krad, plucking many feathers from his wings as he spun around. Once he turned around again, he threw them at Krad, pinning him by his limbs to a large statue.

Krad struggled against the razor-sharp feathers that pinned him to the artwork. He was starting to freak out now. "Dammit, no!"

Dark flew towards Krad and held his shoulders still, pressing himself against the other angel in a small hug as he kept himself against the artwork. "Sorry, love."

…

_And all the pain and all the days_

_You wasted pushing them away_

_It's your life, it's time you face it_

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay their hands on your soul tonight_

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That someday you're gonna see the light_

'_Cause you're desperate; desperate_

…

Krad tried to move as Dark plucked a feather from his own wing and another from his. "No, please, Dark, wait!"

Dark thrust both of the razor-sharp feathers into statue and it began go glow brightly.

…

'_Cause you're desperate; and now_

_You know that things have gotta change_

_You can't go back you'll find your way_

_And day by day_

_You start to come alive_

…

"This is for the best." Dark touched his lips to Krad's softly.

…

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To bring some peace on your soul tonight_

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That someday you're gonna see the light_

…

Krad closed his eyes as he felt Dark's warmth and acceptance cover him. He melted into the soft kiss as the artwork he was pinned to enveloped both him and his fallen love.

…

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay a hand on your soul tonight_

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That someday you're gonna see the light_

'_Cause you're desperate; desperate_

'_Cause you're desperate, tonight_

_Oh, desperate, so desperate_

_Tonight, yes, tonight_

_Desperate, desperate_

…

No longer is the world plagued with the rivalry of Dark and Krad. No more phantom thieves who were only pitted against each other because of their families. Now the fallen angel's love can be whole, not hidden in a desperate attempt to deny it.

**(Sorry this wasn't very good.)**


End file.
